Risen in their world
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: Oneshot. A piece of Grima falls in the pokemon world, causing Havoc. Risen are attacking and Arceus goes to Ylisse to fix this problem.


_She gathered her magic in the palm of her hand, shooting it at her other self, killing her._

" _No," the other groaned, slowly disappearing._

 _There were tears in her eyes as she turned around, glancing at her friends and family behind her, "See ya later," she waved at them as the dragon started to fall. There was a bright light and Grima crashed to the ground, it's body fastly decaying to a skeletal state. The army was transported to safe distance away._

 _What they didn't see, as the dragon descended, a part of it broke off and was somehow shot into space._

* * *

Two men were walking down the street at night in the city of Mossdeep. A spinda and a growlithe played around their legs. The men talked about the recent heavy downpour rain and the giant earthquake that was felt throughout Hoenn.

"Listen man, I heard those Magma and Aqua teams awoken those two legendaries,"

"No way, that's true!" the other shot back, "Are they not, like in some deep sleep?"

The two argued about whether or not Groudon and Kyogre were actually back, when the growlithe stopped in it's tracks, ears up. It turned to the large grass on the side of the road, growling.

The men stopped, turning around.

"What is it, girl?" one of them spoke up.

The growlithe continued to growl, its fur now on end. The Spinda, still spinning, was hiding behind the growlithe. The men's eyes went to were the growlithe was staring at.

"Oh, my Arceus,"

It the grass, was another person, covered in purple clothing, a dark haze around it. A piercing red gaze glared at them from under it's helmet.

"I-i-i-is that a g-ghost pokemon?" one guy said, edging away.

The figured stepped out of the grass, a sword shining in it's hand. The growlithe trainer stood beside his pokemon, clearly shaking.

"Um listen, man. Uh, sword guy? Listen, we want noooo trouble,"

The figure did not listen, only coming closer.

"Alright, that's it! Ku use Ember!"

Ku obey her master, a shot of fire coming from her mouth, aimed at the dark person. It hit the thing in the shoulder, it gave it a burn as the trainer could see, but the thing kept coming closer. In a quick pace, the dark thing rose it sword up and slashed at the man.

With quick thinking, the growlithe pushed its master out of harm's way, the sword landing on the ground with a crack.

"Holy-" the other guy shouted in fear.

The man rolled to his side, grabbing the spinda and his growlithe. Getting up to his feet, he broke out in a run, followed by his friend. There was no way he was letting his pokemon fight that crazy, sword-wielding thing.

* * *

" _later this evening, we'll talk about the mysterious beings-"_

 _-zzt-_

" _I'm currently on scene were a group of, OHMYGOD! DID YOU GET THAT?!"_

 _-zzt-_

" _t-they….my poor rockruff, sniff. I never thought some...thing can do that to a pokemon,"_

 _-zzt-_

" _I SAW THEM WITH MY OWN EYES! IT'S LIKE THAT MOVIE, RISE OF THE DEAD BIDOOF!"_

 _-zzt-_

" _We have confirmation, these beings, are zombies of some sort,"_

 _-zzt-_

" _by these reports, despite being dangerous, these being are very vulnerable against pokemon attacks,"_

 _-zzt-_

" _what if some ghost pokemon is doing this?"_

 _-zzt-_

" _Each one that goes down, ten more rise in it's place!"_

 _-zzt-_

" _This is the will of Arceus! The end is nigh!"_

 _-zzt_

" _Till further notice, all citizens must go to their nearest pokecenter. Experience trainers are the scene to help evacuation,"_

* * *

Arceus stared down at the planet below him through a very large golden ring. People and pokemon were scared down below at the sudden appearance of this strange, dark beings. Hoopa fidgeted behind him, wondering what his father is thinking at this new development.

"Hoopa," Arceus suddenly said.

"Y-yes?"

"Close it," With those words, Arceus turned around, floating off in the near distance. Hoopa followed Arceus instructions. With a flick of his wrist, the golden ring grew smaller, till he was able to take ahold of it in his hand. Hoopa glanced at his father, creator of this universe.

"What are we going to do?" Hoopa asked, coming over to his father, "They seem weak, but they keep rising. The other legendaries are coming into the fight as well….Uh, Groudon seems to want Solgaleo to just bring the sun into the earth and well….have you just remake the planet," Hoopa fidgeted in his place.

Arceus sighed, "Of course, she does. She'll do anything for the earth, even try to destroy it...not like any of them never tried before,"

"But have been stopped, time and time again,"

"Indeed,"

Arceus floated endlessly through his own space, deep in thought. Hoopa followed, wringing his hands together, wondering what Arceus will do. Though, he was very surprised by what Arceus said next.

"I know where those things came from,"

"Wh-wh-wh-what?!" Hoopa explained, eyes widen in surprise, "what do you mean, father?"

Arceus turned his head to face Hoopa, "They come from another world, We need to go to their original world and talk to their god...I have no idea _how_ exactly they got here, but they don't _belong here_ ," There was a force behind behind his last two words.

"Wherever they come from, I want them out," another voice spoke up.

Hoopa turned to see Yveltal, the legendary that watches over death.

"Yveltal? What are you doing here?" Hoopa asked.

"Whatever these things are, they are trended on MY domain! I never sent anyone back to world of the living,"

"That is true, but shouldn't Xerneas be angry as well? Since he well, the dead are coming back to life...both of your domains are being, well, invaded…," Hoopa was nervous in Yveltal's presence, he was a trickster, but he was standing before the legendary of death.

"True….I came here to see if Father knew anything, looks like he did...I want to come with," Yveltal said, flapping her wings a bit before sliding over to Arceus.

"What makes you think I will let you come?" Arceus asked.

"There is nothing holding you back from saying no," Yveltal stated.

Arceus stopped for a moment, before turning to the other two legendaries, "Hoopa, create a portal. I will with the destination,"

"Aye!" Hoopa took one of his rings, thrown it into the space behind Arceus, it growing in size. Arceus eyes glowed and the portal within the ring opened up. Arceus went in first, followed by Hoopa and Yveltal.

* * *

There was a celebration at Ylisstol castle. The defeat of Grima and the return of their tactician, Vix. Everyone was eating, drinking, and having fun. Laughter rang through the hall and people decided to test their strength against each other. Like Basilio and Walhart in an arm wrestle competition. The others cheered on for whoever they wanted to win. Most were on Basilio side.

Walhart soon won, with groans at his win. Many people were betting against him and lost their bets. There were a few chuckling to themselves, as the money came in.

Vix sat by her husband, Gangrel. They sat next together on a bench, their hands intertwined between them. Gangrel was resting on his other arm that was place on the table behind them, looking away at something else. Vix was drinking water, trying not to get drunk like the rest of them.

There was still heated debate on her marrying Gangrel, but she stopped caring as she truly came to love him. Sure, there are some things to sort out, but it was all good. With Grima gone and she was free from his curse, she planned on going back to Plegia with Gangrel and help restore it back to it's original glory.

Their son, Morgan, was dancing with his new girlfriend, Lucina. It was a surprise for them when they found out, but Gangrel and Chrome didn't like the idea of being potential father-in-laws at first, but the two of them got over it, also somehow becoming friends. Though Gangrel, wouldn't say the word friends.

Amidst the fun and joy, Tiki raised her head, a strange sensation filling her.

There was a rumble and a quake followed. The party came to a halt, silence, then followed a strange noise.

"What's happening?" Chrom asked aloud. Tiki ran out the main doors, though she didn't go unnoticed. Everyone poured out on the large balcony as they followed Tiki. Some gasped and some gaped at the sight before them. There was a very large golden ring in the sky, and there was some strange blue energy swirling inside.

"What is that?" Tharja pondered aloud.

"I-it looks almost like the portals we came in," Lucina said, referring to her and the other future kids.

Vix glanced at Chrom, who stood at her side, "If it's another portal...I think what we should be worrying about is _who_ is coming through,"

There was that strange sound again, but this time something came through the portal. A quadrupedal creature came through, it kinda looked like a horse, but it had no muzzle. It was white and gray and it had these weird yellow things sticking out of it's sides. It looked like it had a mane. Next to it came a red and black bird, but smaller. There was something else at the large things side, but it was too far away to see.

The whole army reached for their weapons, readying to enter a new fight, but Tiki stopped them.

"They mean no harm, unless we start it," the priestess spoke up. She clasped her hands together, she sent a mental thought to the large being, ' _over here,'._

The strange being glance over their way and made it's way over. The large bird flew over them, landing on one of the towers of the castle. The little creature came into better view, it was pink and purple and was holding a ring. They noticed, with a flick of its wrist, the portal disappeared and the gold ring grew smaller, flying over to the small being.

Chrom wanted to take the lead and do the talking, but it seemed Tiki had it under control. The white creature land on the ground, it's head still above them, it started to talk to Tiki.

"You...you are Tiki, daughter of Naga, are you not?"

"I am," she answered.

"Where is Naga?" the creature asked.

"She is currently in her another of her sleeps, " Tiki answered, "I and my friends can help with whatever you have come here, Lord Arceus," she bowed slightly. Chrom wondered who this Lord Arceus was and how he knew about Tiki. Not many knew of her lineage.

"So, you knew of me," Arceus replied.

"Of course she knew," the pink creature chuckled, "If she the daughter of this worlds God, It's not hard to know another God,"

"A-a God?" Sumia murmured.

"Of another world?" Lucina questioned.

"Indeed, as your companion said, I knew you from my talks with my mother as she went to the universal meetings,"

Arceus nodded, "I've talked to Naga many times, and now is most urgent, but...if you think you can help,"

"They better," said a feminine voice high above, it's the strange bird, "I have some _things_ to say if they don't," The army could tell they were being glared at.

"Yveltal, calm yourself," Arceus spoke up and the other chuckled behind him. The bird, which they now know is named Yveltal, flapped her wings once and settled down.

"They need to know my name, too!" The pink creature flew down before the army, "What's up? I'm Hoopa! I'm the one who created that portal you saw! Sorry for any disturbances, first times actually going to another world!"

"Hello," Tiki smiled at Hoopa, but smile turned upside down as she turned back to Arceus, "Please tell us your problems,"

"Hoopa, start it up,"

"At it, Dad!" Hoopa saluted. He flung a ring in the air. It didn't grow as large as the one earlier, but to size that all of them could see. Arceus eyes started to glow. A scene started to play and a familiar figure appeared. It was their Vix, saying 'see ya later' on the back of Grima.

"But what does that got-," Flavia started to asked, but Arceus interrupted.

"Just watch,"

As the dragon fell, they noticed a piece of it had came apart, going upwards in the sky somehow, disappearing in a flash of light.

"Wait a minute," Vix spoke out loud, "Are you saying a piece of Grima broke off and...entered _your_ world?"

" _Yes_ ," Yveltal hissed.

"Yes," Arceus said, "I came here to see if Naga can remove it and it's...things out of my world. I have no power to to carry it over without her help,"

"What thing's are you talking about?" Chrom inquired.

There was a gust of wind and Chrom found Yveltal staring at him face to face.

"Things that came from you world! Things that rise from the dead! Things that are harming people!" Yveltal looked calm, or at least she did to the humans, but the anger in her voice was rising. Chrom had reached for his sword in reaction to the sudden intrusion of space, but did not draw it. A pink and yellow haze covered Yveltal and she was forced away from her spot in front of the humans and back to the tower.

"I am sorry for her behavior," Arceus spoke up, "She is a legendary, a god in other terms, of death and the Risen go against her controls,"

"A god of death?" Henry murmured, a tad bit excited for everyone's own good.

"Risen?!" Chrom exclaimed, standing up straight, "If need assistance, we can come to world,"

Arceus shooked his head, "No need, I just need help to remove the piece of Grima in our world,"

"But,"

"What Arceus didn't say," Hoopa interjected, "Was, in a way, our world inhabitants are doing fine against the rise, it's just they keep coming and coming. I mean, yeah, there are some badly injured people…,"

"Than we should help, more than ever if people are dying," Morgan spoke up.

"Your ways of fighting would probably frighten everyone," Yveltal scoffed, "they are already dead humans wielding swords, but now there are alive humans fighting?"

"I...we don't understand," Libra said.

"Our worlds way of fighting is waaaaaaaay different than this world's, hmm," Hoopa said, before getting closer to Vix, "You were in the past I just show, right?"

"Yes," Vix stated, a bit confused.

"Alright," Hoopa grinned, "to help you understand, I will show you all someone familiar,"

The rind was still in the air from earlier, but started to play another scene.

There was a mother and child, stuck in a corner, fear on their faces. A small brown, cat? Dog? With white fur around it's neck, was growling at the familiar sight of risen. There was two of them, staring down the strange creature. They could tell the creature stood up to the risen, with looks of it being beaten.

The little boy cried out as one of the risen lifted it's swords, readying to attack.

"Zap Cannon!" The first risen was struck down with lightning, disappearing in the flash of light. The other risen turned to its attacker, "Giga impact!"

A yellow creature, bigger than the risen, came out of nowhere, smashing the Risen into smithereens. Soon, Vix appeared.

"Are you alright?" She said to the family.

"M-my Eevee!" The kid cried. Vix reached in her bag, taking out a strange bottle. She sprayed the eevee, which opened it's eyes in response. She passed the eevee to the kid.

"Please hurry to the Pokecenter, they can fully heal your eevee," Vix instructed, pointing in the other direction. The mother gave her thanks, before pulling her child in a run. The yellow creature growled and Vix turned around, six more risen were coming.

"They just keep coming," Vix murmured. A smile replace her frown, "and we'll defeat them. Hope you wants some company, Electivire," Vix took out a strange red and white ball, "Come on out, Feraligatr!" She threw the ball up and with a strange flash of red, a blue reptile appeared with red spikes and a large maw. Vix pointed at the risen and shouted some strange moves and the creatures did her bidden.

The image came to a fade.

"T-that was Vix alright," Gangrel said, "But what are those strange creatures?"

"We are beings called Pokemon," Arceus said, "we live with humans in harmony. Together, we wage in battle, pokemon against pokemon, their trainers leading them to victory,"

"But when they get hurt?" Sully asked.

Hoopa did a spin, "Humans go the greatest technology that can heal fainted pokemon in seconds!"

"T-that's amazing!" Cherche spoke up.

"Now, as you saw, the beings of our world are alright. I just need help to remove the foreign object out of my realm,"

"I see," Tiki said, "Very well, in my mother place, I will help,"

Arceus nodded.

"Alright, home we go!" Hoopa exclaimed, throwing another ring in the air, the same size it was as the first one and the portal opened up. Yveltal went in first, followed by Arceus. Tiki went into her manakete form to follow them and Hoopa was last.

A strange swirls of light surrounded Tiki as she followed the other gods. She entered a new space, tiny lights twinkled in the distance and swirls of purples and blues were all around her. There was a familiar portal looking things, changing scenes of the pokemon world.

"Yveltal," Hoopa said, "Guess it's time for you go back to your home,"

"I didn't say all the things I wanted….but this is fine, as long as those Risen things leave," Yveltal replied. With a flap of her wings, she took off in her own portal of swirling darkness.

"Over here," Arceus said. His eyes glowed and a strange object appeared. It was a piece of Grima, a dark purple haze around it, It was encased in some weird, clear container, "This belongs in your world,"

"Indeed," The object floated over to Tiki and she took it in her claws. She gave a nod to Arceus, "I will give my mother your salutations,"

"Please do,"

Tiki went back into the portal, followed by Hoopa.

Her friends were wondering how long it would take for Tiki to get back, but apparently, it wasn't long at all. She came back through the portal, a strange object in her hand, followed by Hoopa.

Tiki gasped. The item it her hands started to shrink and change form. She let go of it as it somewhat became spiky. It looked like someone was crumpling up a piece of paper. It disappeared in a clatter.

"What..?"

"Well, 1) Arceus never said he wouldn't help destroy it and 2) Grima is gone in this world, this piece technically should not exist anymore," Hoopa explained.

"I see," Tiki turned to Hoopa, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, it's devastating to know our problem somehow became yours,"

Hoopa smiled, "No problem! At leasts it over!" he turned to leave, but he suddenly remembered something, "OH! Here ya go," Hoopa brought out a small ring, handing it to Tiki, "You can wear it as a ring, or change it's shape and wear it anywhere!"

"Is it just a ring or one of your portals?" Tiki asked.

"It's my way of saying thanks, though what you did was little, but yeah. It's portal, You can visit us!" Hoopa chuckled, "It be interesting to see your people in our world, but it's up to you if you want to use it. It can only grow to the size of a grown garchomp,"

"...so…?"

"Right...One person at a time can come though,"

"I see...thank you, Hoopa,"

"Anytime!" Hoopa grinned, "Tell your friends I said Hi!"

With a wave, Hoopa went through the portal, it disappearing behind him. Tiki flew back to her friends who waited patiently.

"Well...that….that was something," Virion said.

"What's that, Tiki?" Nah spoke up, noticing the glimmer in her hand.

"Hoopa gave me a small portal as thanks," Tiki explained, bringing the small ring up so everyone can see.

"Meaning we can go to this _pokemon_ world?" Gaius said, curious.

"Yes,"

"Well, this odd thing is done...let's go back and finish up our party, shall we?" Sumia asked, a few people nodded yes and went back into the castle. The others, well, the eyed the strange ring, a debate in themselves if they want to go back to the party or try a new adventure in another world, or well, visit. As they remember, they have another self in that world.

* * *

 **A/n: An Idea I had and wanted to get it down. Yeah...I married Gangrel :**

 **Oh yeah...in another AU, I imagine Gangrel as the Team Skull Leader...**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
